Goomba
Goombas are one of regular enemies from the Super Mario Bros. series. It previously fought a Koopa Troopa in the 4th episode of Death Battle, Goomba VS Koopa. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Goomba VS Freddy *Goomba vs Waddle Dee *Goomba vs Primid *Idiots Battle Royale *Goomba VS Glass Joe *Goomba VS Koopa vs Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando *Common baddies battle royale Completed Fights * Goomba vs Creeper * Dan Hibiki vs Goomba * Goomba VS Octorok * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser (As supporting combatants) History Goombas as a species were once allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. However, when the Koopa Troop declared war on the Mushroom Kingdom some years ago, many Goombas defected. Though they were initially less prominent within the Koopa Troop than races like the Shy Guys, as seen in Yoshi's Island, they quickly became the most notable component of that group besides the eponymous Koopas, and have since become one of the most prolific races in gaming. Death Battle Info Basics *A mushroom-like creature with a spare of small feet, closely resembling the shiitake mushroom. *Approximately 70 centimeters tall, or about 2 feet and 4 inches. Basic Combat Strategies *Main strategies are patrols and frontal assaults. **Goombas on patrol will march back and forth between large objects such as pipes> They will often be in groups of three or so, walking in a row. Sometimes, a solitary Goomba will patrol a small circle. **Charging Goombas will run straight at their foe *Typically bites opponents, with the ocassional headbutt, roll,, headbonks, and kicks. *Not very strong or durable *Adapts well to various environments Goomba's Shoe *A somewhat rare vehicle, also called the Kuribo's Shoe. *Allows a goomba to jump upon foes **Jump heights are shorter than those of Mario **Allow user to leap on spikes and spiky enemies without harm. *Can not be pierced by Spikes or Spinies *Can be stolen easily Paragoomba Wings *Enables slow flight *Better suited for hovering *Easily clipped *Can drop Micro-Goombas as living bombs *Becomes A Powerful Admin XD Telekinesis Powers *Goombas can use baseball equipment despite their lack of arms *This strange ability is lampshaded in-universe as being mysterious, and seems to be ignored outside of Mario baseball games. *The largest object moved is a baseball bat, no more than approximately three pounds, or about 1.3 kilograms. Furthermore, all objects moved are within close proximity. *In-game attributes suggest that telekinesis allows for only average pitching of a baseball and subpar batting, suggesting that it is best used for manipulating only light objects, even within a short distance. Feats * Has killed Mario many times before Weaknesses *Often defeated with a single attack from above or projectile. * Gallery Trivia *Goombas are named for the Italian-American slang "Goombah," which is used either to refer to one's companions or accomplices. *The Goomba lost to Dan Hibiki, making him one of the weakest What-if combatants. *Despite common belief, Goombas did not appear in Super Mario World. That game featured Galoombas, a similar yet distinct race. Likewise, they should not be confused with the Goombo, a similar species that appears in 'Super Mario Land''. Note that these two games take place outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Goomba's homeland. Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Soldier Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Completed Profile Category:Flight Users Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Weaklings